UKE-CHAN
by wakaTaeYu
Summary: Yuta uke sih tapi... #TaeYu slight #DoYu #WinYu #JohnYu


UKE-CHAN

Declaimer : Member NCT milik orangtua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih.

Pair : TaeYu slight DoTa, WinYu, JohnYu (yang lain cuma numpang lewat)

Genre : Humor/General

Warning : bahasa NGAWUR. B X B dan TYPO

Summary : Yuta uke sih tapi...

.

.

Sekarang udah jam 2 siang, dan si manis Yuta belum juga bangun? Doyoung sama Winwin yang sekamar sama Yuta aja kewalahan banguninnya, gimana member yang lain?

Ini untung loh mereka berdua gak di tendang sama Yuta. Biasanya? Halah, mereka mau megang ujung rambutnya aja udah mental duluan. Yuta uke sih, tapi perkasa.

Mereka berdua jadi heran deh, Yuta ini cantik-cantik hobinya ngebo. Masak iya tidur dari jam 7 malem sampe jam 2 sore kagak bangun-bangun. Jangan-jangan Yuta gak tidur tapi mati lagi? Astagfirullah gak boleh seuzon.

Doyoung sama Winwin ngelus dada. Menurut pepatah orang cantik itu matinya belakangan jadi gak mungkin kalau Yuta mati sekarang. Kalau Yuta beneran mati ya gak seru dong. Gak ada yang mereka godain lagi nanti. Kan lumayan Doyoung sama Winwin tiap malem bisa liatin Yuta cemberut. Alhamdulilah, berkah temen sekamar.

" Kakak aja deh yang bangunin, gua mah nyerah seriusan, disiram air juga Kak Yuta gak mau bangun. Lama-lama gua cium beneran dah." Kata Winwin sambil monyongin bibirnya.

Seriusan Doyoung jijik banget. Kalau pantes sih, mau si Winwin monyong kek mau apa kek Doyoung biarin. Lah ini? Kalau kata fans sih imut, kalau kata Doyoung mah bikin jijik. Winwin mau kayangpun gak bakalan keliatan imut di mata Doyoung sih, yang imut mah Mark doang.

" Ya udah sana elu aja yang nyium. Kalau lu ditonjok jangan salahin gue. Elu mau bonyok juga gua mah bodo amat."

" Yah, Kak Doyoung mah gak seru. Ya udah gua cipok aja biar mantap, jangan ngiri ye kak kalau gua bisa lumat-lumat." Winwin ngakak so hard, niatnya sih ngejek Doyoung.

DUAKKKKKK KAMPRET.

" ANJIR SAKIT WOI AH UNTUNG SAYANG." Tapi pas baru aja Winwin nunduk, eh pantatnya udah ditendang duluan sama yang lagi tidur.

Pas Winwin nengok, niatnya sih pingin misuh-misuh gitu tapi si kakak cantik udah melek ternyata, lagi ngucek mata dia sekarang. Kiyut banget anjiran tapi brutalnya ituloh gak ketulungan.

" Pagi Kak~" Sapa Doyoung sambil senyum-senyum sok ganteng sambil ngakak dalem hati juga pas liat tampang Winwin yang udah gak karuan.

Oh iya, sekalian tebar pesona juga sama yang baru bangun, eh siapa tau aja dia dinotice abis itu ditembak duluan kan Doyoung sujud syukur alhamdullilah.

" Aku gak goblok ya ini udah sore."

' KAMPRET.' Pingin banget Doyoung nonjok tampangnya Yuta yang manis-manis songong itu.

Tapi setelah dipikir setengah mateng ya sayang gitu. Kalau Yuta bonyok gak ada objek cuci mata lagi dong.

Masak iya Doyoung harus ngintilin Taeil yang kalem mulu orangnya kan gak seru. Doyoung kan juga butuh sesuatu yang menantang. Dan Yuta itu menantang banget buat ditaklukin. Ibarat kata, Yuta itu banteng nah Doyoung ini matadornya. Mantap jiwah.

" Kak Yuta pinter deh." Doyoung ngomong gitu kok berasa jijik sendiri ya. Kedengerannya tuh kayak cowok setengah mateng yang lagi ngondek di perempatan lampu merah, cuman bedanya Doyoung ini ganteng banget.

" Jijik ah Young aku laper mau makan. Di dapur ada makanan gak?"

" Ada."

" Apa?"

" Hatiku."

" Bangsat." Abis misuh-misuh Yuta ninggalin dua curut yang cuma bisa bengong liatin pantat bahenolnya.

Doyoung ngelus dada bentar, Yuta ini cantik tapi mulutnya kotor. Kapan-kapan bisa tuh dia bersihin mulutnya Yuta pake wipol biar bersih mengkilat, sikatnya diganti lidah biar bisa lumat-lumat sekalian.

Yuta jalan ke pintu sambil misuh gak jelas, gak peduli juga dia bakalan dicap apa sama Doyoung sama Winwin. Yuta kesel banget sumpah.

Yuta juga gak habis pikir, punya temen sekamar kok kurbelnya begitu amat. Heran deh, gak sekamar sama Taeyong, gak sekamar sama Jaehyun, sekarang sekamar sama mereka berdua, kenapa Yuta selalu dijadiin objek kurbelan terus? Yuta capek lahir batin yalord.

" Buset dah, pantatnya Kak Yuta gede banget sumpah. Pingin banget gua remes." Kata Winwin sambil pasang tampang mesum. Dasar ya nih bocah -_-

Doyoung mah cuma hooh aja sama omongan Winwin. Pingin nepok sih, tapi target tepokannya itu ganas banget. Doyoung mikir dulu deh ngelakuinnya.

Orang Winwin baru niat nyium aja udah ditendang duluan, nah gimana nasib dia nanti? Ditendang ke planet Saturnus? Alhamdulillah di sana ada cincinnya, nanti bisa Doyoung ambil. Lumayan buat mas kawin.

Anjiran, ngomongin kawin Doyoung jadi pingin kawin beneran kan. Nah tapi Doyoung agak bimbang, di masa depan nanti dia mau kawin sama Yuta apa sama Taeil, apa semua aja? Bukannya istri dua lebih asoy dari satu? Okelah semuanya aja, entar kalau bosen Doyoung bisa madu tiga kayak lagunya bang gundul berjenggot yang sekarang katanya punya niat buat jadi politisi. Halah-_-

Oke balik ke cerita awal.

Abis itu mereka berdua pergi ke dapur. Niatnya sih jagain Yuta dari terkaman binatang buas. Tapi seriusan, gak cuma di dapur tapi di seluruh ruangan dorm ini tuh isinya predator semua. Kalau Yuta gak mereka berdua jagain bisa abis dia.

Beneran kan, pas mereka berdua nyampe di dapur. Ada Johnny yang lagi nyubitin pipi Yuta yang lagi makan, gemes banget. Sialan, mereka berdua kan juga pingin nyubitin itu pipi gembil. Bikin ngiri aja.

" Kak Johnny."

" Hola adik-adikku sayang. Sini duduk di samping daddy sama mamih." Kata Johnny sambil lempar kissbye ke Doyoung sama Winwin yang cuma bisa lirik-lirikan jijik.

Johnny ini apa-apaan sih? Gak banget seriusan. Mamih-mamih, emang siapa mamih? Dia? Oh, jadi sekarang Johnny udah turun pangkat jadi uke? Alhamdulillah, kalau gitu kapan-kapan bisa nih mereka masuk :v

" Siapa mamih?" Johnny nengok ke arah si manis yang liatin dia tajem banget.

Anjiran Johnny agak ngeri sama Yuta seriusan. Johnny merinding cuy, bulu anunya berdiri semua, maklum belum dia cukur. Tapi seriusan deh, Yuta ini cantik sih tapi horror.

Mbak kunti yang kemarin gak sengaja dia liat lagi main poker sama mbak wewe aja masih kalah horror. Lagian kenapa dah mbak kuntinya main poker? Kurang kerjaan banget.

Jangan-jangan mbak kuntinya jomblo ya? Bisa tuh kapan-kapan Johnny gebet kalau ketemu sekalian sama mbak wewenya juga. Nanti dia bisa bikin aliansi cogan sejuta istri bareng Doyoung.

Tunggu, Johnny tau darimana kalau Doyoung niat poligami?

" Kamu lah yang mamih, masak aku sih Yut? Gak panteslah ganteng begini." Kata Johnny sambil niupin poninya pede gila. Seriusan Johnny ini pedenya keterlaluan. Ganteng sih keker juga, tapi kardusnya ituloh bikin jijik. Demi apa Yuta ilfeel banget.

Yuta diem aja lanjut makan, dia males dengerin gombalan Johnny yang makin lama makin gak mutu. Doyoung sama Winwin juga pake acara kedip-kedip gak jelas ke dia.

" Kalian berdua kenapa? Kelilipan? Di kamar ada insto tuh masih ada setetes." Kata Yuta sambil ngunyah bakso yang tinggal sebutir doang.

Yuta bahagia banget bisa makan bakso apalagi bikinan Johnny tadi siang, soalnya enak banget. Dicaperin Johnny dapet untung juga ya.

Btw Johnny bisa masak bakso loh, iya bakso doang :'v /ini ngarang kawan-kawan/

" Tinggal satu?" Yuta ngangguk unyuk banget abis itu dia makan bakso terakhir sambil senyum manis. Gak sadar dia kalau tiga curut di deketnya bisa kena diabetes saking manisnya.

" Kak Yuta."

" Hm? "

" Makan gulanya dikurangin dikit ya? Nanti kalau kemanisan aku bisa diabetes." Kata Doyoung sambil ngelap ingus yang tiba-tiba keluar dari idungnya.

Astaga, demi cangcut piranha Yuta pingin bunuh diri aja, jijik banget dia lagi makan nih. Winwin sama Johnny mah cuma diem aja sambil pasang tampang sekarat, mereka berdua jijik juga ternyata.

Biasanya kan ya, orang kalau gemes yang keluar dari idung itu darah, istilah kekiniannya tuh mimisan. Nah ini ingus ijo meler kayak susu kental manis yang ada gambar benderanya, cuma bedanya kalau susu itu putih mirip banget sama sperma. Anjir si author mulai bokep :'V

' Bangsat emang si Doyoung.' Batin Yuta ngedumel. Abis itu dia ngunyak baksonya pake acara meremin mata biar gak bisa liat ingus Doyoung yang udah meler kemana-mana.

Yuta heran deh, 2017 emangnya pilek masih jaman ya? Punya penyakit tuh harusnya yang namanya gaulan dikit dong, kayak rematik gitu biar kedengarannya keren buat dipamerin. Pilek? Halah Yuta mah gak level.

" Kak Yuta jangan merem dong nanti kalau aku khilaf gimana?" Abis bilang gitu Winwin nyesel banget soalnya sekarang Yuta melototin dia horror banget. Ya bener kata Johnny tadi mbak kunti aja kalah horornya.

Sebenarnya Yuta pingin getok kepala mereka satu-satu pake centong sayur yang tadi dipake Johnny buat ngaduk kuah bakso. Tapi kalau mereka nangis terus ketahuan Taeil nanti Yuta yang disalahin padahal disini tuh Yuta korbannya.

" Sayang."

" Jangan panggil sayang, kamu mau aku pukul ya John?" Johnny nelen ludah. Takut sih enggak, mana mungkin Johnny takut sama makluk kiyowo kayak Yuta? Horny sih iya :v eh enggak kok enggak Johnny cuma liatin bibir merahnya Yuta doang kok. Kayaknya enak banget gitu kalau di kecup apalagi diemut.

Johnny istigfar bentaran doang, dia mulai sadar sesuatu sekarang. Apapun yang berhubungan sama Yuta itu nimbulin dosa. Kayaknya dia harus diskusi sama Kakek Sooman kalau Yuta itu harus diharamin. Dihallalin mah nanti aja kalau mereka udah nyampe pelaminan. Eak :v

" John." Doyoung sama Winwin merinding, tampang Yuta datar banget kayak papan penggilesan. Ya pokoknya sebelas duabelas kayak tampang Kak Sehun dari boyband sebelah.

Lagian Johnny udah bosen hidup ya pake acara elus-elus bibir Yuta segala? Sambil ngelamun lagi anjiran. Doyoung sama Winwin juga pingin banget sih tapi ngeliat tampang Yuta yang sangar banget mereka jadi mikir lagi.

" Jangan pegang bibir aku bisa gak sih John? "

" Oke aku gak bakal pegang bibir kamu lagi tapi gantinya kamu harus mau aku cium."

" Jangan mimpi deh, udah Kak Yuta kita keluar aja." Ini bukan Yuta yang ngomong tapi Winwin. Cowok yang tampangnya ganteng banget tapi agak imut itu narik tangan Yuta keluar.

Winwin gak terima. Enak aja si Johnny, mana bisa dia nyium Yuta duluan? Winwin aja belum nyoba. Winwin gak mau tau pokoknya dia harus jadi yang pertama. Halah, gak tau aja dia kalau Yuta udah pernah sekali ciuman tapi dipaksa.

" Win lepasin ih tangan aku sakit." Yuta protes tapi Winwin mah diem aja.

Dia kan emang punya niatan buat jauhin Yuta dari member lain yang sayangnya mesum banget kayak Johnny. Winwin juga agak mesum sih tapi Winwin mesumnya sama Yuta doang. Kalau Johnny mah segala Jisung yang masih cimit juga di mesumin sama dia. Emang dasar ya Johnny homo pedofil.

" Winwin lepas." Yuta kesel, tangan dia udah merah banget. Lagian Winwin mau ngajak dia pergi ke mana deh? Perasaan kok gak nyampe-nyampe.

Yuta pingin nangis aja, Winwin tuh kakinya panjang jadi Yuta ngos-ngosan ngikutinnya. Terus juga Winwin kayaknya agak marah gitu Yuta jadi takut. Soalnya tuh Winwin gak pernah marah.

Orang yang gak pernah marah tuh biasanya serem banget kayak Taeil sama Hansol yang kalau marah segala galon di lempar. Itu masih mending galon, gimana kalau nanti Winwin ngamuk Yuta yang di lempar. Yuta sang namja sih tapi cengeng.

" Kita ngapain ke toilet?" Yuta gak ngerti, Yuta tau Winwin tuh orangnya luarbiasa anehnya tapi Yuta gak tau kalau Winwin seaneh ini. Winwin duduk di atas kloset abis nutup pintu.

" Duduk." Abis itu dia nunjuk pahanya. Yuta geleng, mana mau dia duduk di paha cowok.

Ini pelecehan seksual namanya, emangnya Yuta cewek apa? Lagian mana mau Yuta duduk di paha Winwin, kerempeng begitu pasti sakit lah, kasihan pantat indah dia nanti bisa lecet.

" Gak mau."

" Kenapa gak mau?"

" Kamu kerempeng."

" Kerempeng begini nagih banget loh Kak. Apalagi punya aku gede terus panjang pas banget buat genjot lubang Kakak."

DUAKKKKKKK " MATI AJA SANA KAMU KAKAK PECAT JADI ADIK." Yuta nendang benda pusakanya. Abis itu dia ninggalin Winwin sendirian yang cuma bisa gegulingan dilantai toilet.

" ALHAMDULILLAH AKHIRNYA GUA DIPECAT JADI ADIK. TAPI BANGSAT INI SAKIT WOI. OHMEGOT MASA DEPANKU."

Sumpah ini sakit banget.

Salah Winwin juga sih udah kurang ajar sama Yuta. Enak aja si Winwin main perintah dia aja. Kayak Yuta orangnya gampang nurut aja.

Maaf ya Win, Yuta emang uke tapi mana mau dia diatur kayak begitu. Yuta kan tipe uke independen dan dia sadar banget sama hal itu.

" Nyebelin banget dasar ganteng sok imut, untung sayang." Yuta ngedumel di jalan, dia udah capek diperlakuin kayak cewek manja yang butuh perlindungan.

Yuta akuin kalau dia itu manja banget tapi ya gak gini juga kali. Pake bangun tidur aja harus dibangunin segala. Emangnya Yuta kebo apa? Kalau yang bangun sampe jam dua tadi sih Yuta cuma khilaf doang.

Iya, tapi khilafnya tiap hari :v

" Psssst kebo cantik." Yuta berhenti bentar, kayak ada suara familiar dari orang aneh yang entah kenapa kedengarannya kok kayak ngejek dia banget gitu ya. Oke sekarang Yuta ngaku kalau dia kebonya luar biasa.

Yuta gak mau ambil pusing, jadi orang kepedean kayak Haechan boleh tapi kegeeran jangan, siapa tau yang dipanggil sama suara laknat itu bukan dia kan? Lagiapula member NCT yang kebo banyak kok bukan Yuta doang, kalau yang cantik sih gak tau juga banyak apa enggak. Tapi sampai kapanpun jangan berharap kalau Yuta mau ngaku kalau dia cantik ya. Hello Yuta itu sang namja my broh.

" Lee Yuta sayang." Yuta berhenti, noleh ke belakang natap sohibnya yang gantengnya gak ketulungan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taeyong si penyandang gelar si ganteng dari luar galaxy bima sakti. Gak usah nanya kenapa Taeyong bisa dipanggil gitu Yuta gak perduli juga.

Eh tapi bentar deh, tadi Taeyong manggil Yuta apa?

" Kak Taeyong sayang~" Yuta jalan ke arah Taeyong sambil pasang senyum yang manisnya luar biasa. Taeyong mupeng tapi cuma bentar, abis itu dia pasang tampang berbunga sambil liatin senyum super gantengnya.

" Jangan panggil aku cantik..." Yuta berdiri di hadapan Taeyong pake pasang tampang melas segala.

Astagfirullah Taeyong hampir aja khilaf Ya Tuhan. Hampir aja Taeyong narik tangan Yuta ke dalem kamarnya buat diajakin naena tapi Taeyong takut dosa, jadi serba salahkan.

" APALAGI MERUBAH MARGAKU DASAR GANTENG. Eh? Lupakan yang terakhir." Yuta ngacir, dia gak mau ketemu Taeyong yang sekarang mungkin aja lagi ngejar dia minta penjelasan.

Hello, Yuta gak sengaja bilang Taeyong ganteng sumpah. Diamata Yuta tuh cuma Sasuke sama dia doang yang ganteng. Member yang lain mah apa atuh dimata Yuta cuma seganteng upil badak doang. Yuta kepedean? Bodo amat, orang ganteng kepedean wajar.

" Sayang tunggu."

" MAMPUS AJA KAMU YONG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SAYANG." Yuta ngamuk, enek banget dia kalau ada yang manggil sayang kayak begitu.

Gapapa sih kalau sekali doang, nah ini masalahnya Taeyong manggil dia sayang tuh setiap hari bikin Yuta kesel aja, Yuta berasa kayak anak cewek tau gak sih kalau dipanggil gitu.

' Sial jadi orang ganteng banyak fans emang repot.' Batin si Yuta pede gila.

Nah kan Yuta selain cantik, imut, manis dan brutal ternyata dia sama aja kayak Haechan yang tingkat kepedeannya tinggi banget. Yuta gak munafik sih ya, dia kan cuma jaga image doang biar keliatan keep calm gitu di depan para fans.

Sekarang Yuta bingung dia mau pergi kemana. Temen-temennya tuh pada aneh semua gak ada yang bener. Masak iya Yuta harus ngungsi ke dorm Red Velvet lagi kan seru. Eh? Maksudnya kan gak enak, mereka terlalu baik gak pantes buat Yuta yang terlalu sering nyusahin mereka.

Kayak kemarin misalnya, Kak Seulgi aja sampe bela-belain pergi ke minimarket tengah malem gara-gara Yuta pingin banget makan es krim rasa gurita. Yuta agak merasa bersalah, tapi mereka sayang banget sama Yuta, gimana dong?

Terus kemana kalau bukan ke dorm Red Velvet lagi? Ke dorm EXO? Bolehlah di sana ada Kak Baekhyun, Yuta jadi agak aman.

Kak Baekhyun tuh cowok paling manly panutan Yuta dalam menjaga spesies sang namja di dunia ini. Di sana ada Kak Chen juga yang bisa diajakin ngetroll. Sama Kak Sehun juga yang bisa dimintain resep kegantengan yang udah pernah diuji sama BPOM jadi aman buat kesehatan.

Oke Yuta udah putusin, dia bakalan pergi ke dorm EXO dan nginep di sana seharian penuh, sekalian gangguin Kak Chanyeol biar gak bisa mesra-mesraan sama kakak tersayangnya.

Yuta gak perduli juga sama temen-temennya yang bakalan nyariin dia. Ini salah mereka juga sih makanya Yuta kabur. Kalau Yuta kaburnya ke dorm EXO kan Yuta terlindungi juga. Soalnya disana kan ada Kak Suho yang kalau ngamuk bisa lebih serem dari babi ngepet. Ih Yuta seneng deh bakalan dapet markas baru.

" Tunggu "

" Eh? " Yuta noleh saat ada orang yang nahan pergelangan tangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Taeyong? Yuta gak ngerti, kenapa Taeyong larinya bisa secepet ini? Apa dia versi nyata dari teleportasinya Kak Kai yang bisa ngilang kayak setan itu? Serem ih.

" Aku kan udah bilang tunggu. " Yuta cuma diem. Gak ada niatan buat jawab juga dianya.

Yuta cuma natap Taeyong. Yuta agak iri juga soalnya Taeyong ganteng banget. Dibandingin Taeyong, Yuta mah apa atuh, tampangnya lebih mirip Ratu Elsa daripada pangeran.

Oke sekarang Yuta sadar kalau dia itu cantik bukan ganteng. Ah kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan. Yuta jadi agak dendam.

Kayaknya begitu sampe di dorm EXO nanti Yuta harus rapat sama Kak Baekhyun buat memberantas semua makluk berparas tampan di dunia ini. Supaya spesies sang namja kayak Yuta aman keberadaannya. .

" Lepasin." Yuta ngerasa dejavu.

Yuta natep Taeyong sengit banget tapi masih keliatan unyuk. Sebelas duabelas lah sama anak-anak Dream unyuknya. Kecuali Haechan,karena kelakuannya terlalu bangsat menurut Taeyong dan authornya juga :V

" HEH YONG JANGAN SEMBARANGAN NARIK IH SAKIT WOI." Taeyong ngakak dalem hati liat tampang Yuta yang asem banget tapi masih enak dipandang.

Apalagi ngomongnya pake woi-woian segala, sok manly. Gak sadar diri dia kalau lagi monyongin bibir kesel sekarang ini. Noh kan manjanya kumat. Greget deh.

" Heh cantik bisa diem gak? Cium nih." Yuta kicep Taeyong ngakak beneran. Emang gampang banget ya bikin Yuta diem. Tinggal ancem aja itu cowok cantik udah anteng kayak anak kucing.

Yuta punya alesan lain sih kenapa dia nurut aja sama Taeyong dibandingkan yang lain. Soalnya kalau Taeyong udah ngomong tuh beneran dilakuin, kayak dulu misalnya mereka berdua taruhan yang kalah suit bakalan nurutin apapun kemauan yang menang.

Nah sialnya ini Yuta kalah gara-gara minta bantuan Haechan yang ternyata udah sekongkol sama Taeyong. Haechan dibayar kawan-kawan, dan Taeyong tau banget kalau adik item kesayangan dia ini pinter banget dan otaknya agak kriminal emang.

Hukumannya Yuta harus mau dicium Taeyong sampe tepar. Kampretnya Yuta tepar beneran, salahin Taeyong yang terlalu ganas bin napsu kawan-kawan. Di sini Yuta kan korban, Yuta bahkan belum sempet ngerasain enaknya seriusan. Taeyong dapet enaknya, Haechan dapet duitnya, Yuta dapet apesnya.

Dan sejak kejadian itu Yuta gak berani ngelawan Taeyong, takut ciuman keduanya diambil juga, ini aja Yuta juga agak waspada kalau ketemu Haechan, bisa-bisa dia dikibulin bocah kampret tapi ganteng itu lagi.

Sial emang si Haechan ini. Buluk sih, item juga tapi liciknya tak tertandingi. Kakek Sooman udah ngerasain gimana rasanya dikibulin manusia bernama asli Lee Donghyuk ini. Super sekali ini bocah satu emang.

Kepala Yuta pusing, Taeyong narik tangannya kayak narik kebo aja. Ditarik ke dorm FX katanya kangen sama Kak Amber. Tapi giliran udah nyampe bukannya masuk, Yuta ditarik lagi ke toilet katanya pingin boker, giliran udah nyampe toilet Yuta ditarik lagi ke dorm SNSD dan Yuta harus rela pipinya kena keganasan jari kakak-kakak cantik itu.

Sekarang Yuta diajakin ke dorm EXO. Dasar Taeyong mentang-mentang deket. Eh tapi ini kan emang tujuan Yuta, ketemu sama Kak Baekhyun.

Taeyong gak pake ketok pintu dulu langsung masuk aja dan sekarang berdiri di depan pintu bengong liatin Kakak-kakak EXO yang lagi asik nonton Zootopia.

Yuta jadi agak kesel, kesannya kan Yuta jadi ikutan dicap gak punya sopan santun. Dasar semua cowok bermarga Lee di NCT kecuali Jeno tuh gak ada yang bener.

" Loh? Taeyong Yuta ayo masuk." Itu yang ngomong Kak Kai, yang kulitnya item buluk tapi ganteng seksoy kayak Haechan.

Nah kan Haechan lagi yang disebut, dasar ih authornya mentang-mentang naksir Haechannya disebut terus. Kalau kata kakak author sebelah sih maniak. Ya elah authornya malah curhat -_-/

Oke balik ke cerita

" YUTA-CHANKUHHHHHH." Baru juga mereka berdua masuk, udah disambut aja sama tereakan super menggelegar dari Kak Baekhyun yang sekarang ini melukin Yuta gemes.

Taeyong cembokur kawan-kawan. Secara gitu Kak Baekhyun meluknya napsu banget Taeyong kan jadi ngiri, mana si Yuta pake ngusel-ngusel di leher Kak Baekhyun segala lagi. Anjiran, Kak Chanyeol mana sih ukenya nih brutal.

Taeyong lupa kayaknya kalau Yuta juga brutal. Oh iya lupa mereka berdua kan spesies sang namja. Beda sama Taeyong sama Kak Sehun yang berasal dari spesies cogan tiada tara. Dengan kegantengan yang kalau kata fans disebut dengan hakiki.

" KAK BAEKHYUN KANGEN~"

Sempak emang. Yuta tereaknya pake diimutin segala. Bikin Taeyong makin berasep. Kak Kai yang cuma bisa ngakak gaje aja sekarang tepar gara-gara gak sengaja ngehirup karbon monoksida dari asepnya Taeyong. Dasar ya Taeyong kalau cemburu bikin polusi udara untung ganteng.

" Tumben lu main kesini Yut. Sama si ganteng lagi ih bikin gua kesel aja. Kalau main jangan sama Taeyong dong Yut, sama Taeil aja apa sama Jisung. Taeyong kegantengan ih gak enak dipandang." Kata Kak Baekhyun sambil ngelap kringet di jidat Yuta yang keliatan makin kinclong.

Sekedar info, semua cowok spesies sang namja kayak Yuta sama Kak Baekhyun itu nganggep semua cowok spesies cogan tiada tara sebagai rival abadi mereka dan udah sepatutnya di basmi.

Karena menurut mereka cowok yang tingkat kegantengannya sampai tahap ganteng banget itu bisa nimbulin kriminalitas. Kayak kegantengan Kak Sehun misalnya yang bahaya banget buat kelangsungan hidup seluruh cewek di dunia ini.

Bener-bener ancaman buat masa depan para cowok di dunia yang gak bisa ngerasain gimana enaknya nyodok lubang vagina. Berakhirlah dengan baku hantam berembel-embel dendam kesumat, sebagian kecil dari para cowok bernasip malang itu beralih profesi jadi tukang sodomi. Aneh bin ajaib tapi ini kenyataan.

Halah apa hubungannya -_-

" Kakak aku boleh ya tidur di sini?" Tanya Yuta sambil ngasih kedipan super unyuk biar dapet izin dari Kak Baekhyun. Kak Baekhyun gemes kawan-kawan. Tingkat kegemesannya kalau ibaratkan kanker tuh sampe stadium empat. Yuta kiyutnya nambah? Yang lain mampus seketika.

" Gak boleh." Ini yang ngomong bukan Kak Baekhyun, bukan Kakak-kakak EXO yang lain juga, mereka justru lagi cekikikan liat Taeyong yang lagi narik Yuta dari pelukan Kak Baekhyun.

" Tapi kenapa Yong? Jahat banget sih, masak aku gak boleh nginep sehari doang disini. Aku kangen banget sama Kak Baekhyun Yong." Yuta kesel pake banget.

Emang siapa yang gak kesel sih kalau mau nginep sehari aja gak dibolehin. Emang Taeyong ini siapanya Yuta sih pake ngelarang begitu? Bapaknya? Yuta mah gak sudi punya Bapak kayak Taeyong bikin darah tinggi aja.

" Dibilangin gak boleh juga pake ngeyel segala. Gak boleh ya tetep aja gak boleh."

" Hiks jahat aku benci kamu." Yuta nangis tapi pura-pura doang sambil dielus-elus sama Kak Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan udah narik dia lagi, lagian Yuta gengsi dong kalau nangis beneran. Sang namja gitu loh harus jaim dong.

" Udahlah Yong biarin aja Yuta nginep cuma sehari juga." Taeyong kicep soalnya yang ngomong Kak Xiumin, mau ngelawan orangtua yang tampangnya gak ada boros-borosnya ini kok ya kayaknya gak sopan.

Tapi Yuta itu tipe orang yang luar biasa nyusahin, Taeyong tau gara-gara sering dapet info dari Yeri. Taeyong tau, Yuta ngapain aja kalau nginep di dorm Red Velvet dan si Yeri itu mata-matanya Taeyong. Taeyong bahagia, adik ceweknya yang cakep itu enak banget diajakin kerja sama. Tinggal bayar pake kuota 50 gb semuanya beres.

Tapi Taeyong mikir lagi. Apa faedahnya Yuta nginep di sini? Gak tau aja mereka kalau Yuta itu kebonya luar biasa. Belum lagi permintaan anehnya kalau lagi ngambek, udah mirip ibuk-ibuk ngidam. Emang dasar uke sih ya.

" Tetep aja gak boleh kak."

" Emang kenapa Yong?" Bukan Kak Xiumin aja yang kepo yang lain juga. Secara gitu member Dream yang kayak Mark aja yang masih cimit dibolehin nginep sama dia nah ini masak Yuta kagak, mereka kepo dong. Pasti ada alesannya.

" Gua gak bisa jauh terlalu lama dari Yuta Kak. Yuta ini detak jantung gue." Yuta kicep, Kakak-kakak EXO juga pada kicep. Saking sunyinya mereka bahkan denger suara krik krik dari jangkrik peliharaannya Kak Chen. Greget sekali.

Mereka lirik-lirikan bentar abis itu...

" Emm ano Yong kamu..."

" ECIEE PACARAN NIH YE. PJ DONG PJ." Suara Kak Chen menggelegar, dan omongan Yuta kepotong. Kak Chen ngomongnya pake nada tiga oktaf, sambil tepuk tangan gaje. Emang dasar ya Kak Chen bikin orang kaget aja.

" PJnya besok-besok aja ya kak kalau gua inget." Kata Taeyong santai sambil ngelus-elus rambut Yuta yang mukanya udah berasep. Entah malu entah pingin ngamuk gak ada yang tau. Tapi jujur Yuta jadi keliatan manis banget. Anjir mereka berasa diabetes mendadak. Taeyong apalagi, dia mah berasa mau tewas

" Eh Yong emang sejak kapan kita pacaran?"

" Sejak kita ciumanlah."

' KAMPRET.' Jangan tanya muka Yuta merahnya udah kayak apa yang jelas dia malu banget, kenapa sih Taeyong pake nyinggung ciuman segala di depan Kak Baekhyun. Nanti kalau Yuta dicap penghianat gimana. Yuta gak janji sih tapi kan dia udah ngeyakinin Kak Baekhyun kalau gak bakalan kontak fisik sama Taeyong.

" Udah ciuman aja Yong? Udah pernah 'itu' juga apa belum?" Tanya Kak Kai rada ambigu, udah sadar aja dia dari teparnya.

" Maksud Kakak 'itu' yang 'anu' ?" Tanya Taeyong gak kalah ambigu, Yuta cuma kedip-kedip unyuk doang, orang cantik emang gak sepatutnya ngerti hal-hal kotor sih ya. Polos tak bernoda, so putih so bersih.

" Hooh Yong 'itu' yang engh ahh ohh ahhh 'itu' loh." Dasar ya Kak Kai, otaknya isinya bokep semua pantes aja Kak Kristal minta putus, ini toh alesannya.

Taeyong ngangguk ngerti, untuk urusan engh ahh ahh emang bukan dia masternya tapi si Johnny, tapi tetep aja Taeyong udah pro kalau soal beginian orang dia sama Johnny ibarat kembar siam cuma beda tinggi badan sama tingkat kegantengan doang, yang lain kayak celana dalem semuanya kembar. Sementara Yuta masih kedip-kedip lucu.

" Udah yok Yut pulang."

" Gak mau."

" Gak mau ya, padahal tadi aku mau beliin kamu takoyaki loh di toko baru deket alfamart depan dorm." Taeyong nunduk pura-pura sedih, gak perduli juga dia sama ekpresi Kakak-kakak EXO yang keliatannya mau muntah. Bodo amatlah yang penting Yuta mau balik.

" Eh beneran? Yaudah ayok pulang Yong."

" Katanya tadi mau nginep."

" Taeyongie~"

" Iya-iya kita pulang. Kak kita pulang dulu yak." Taeyong nyengir, terus ngajak Yuta keluar. Ninggalin Kakak-kakak EXO yang cuma pasang tampang datar.

Gampang kan bujuk Yuta, tinggal pancing pake makanan favoritnya aja orangnya langsung mau. Takoyaki emang jurus paling jitu.

Mereka berdua jalan sebelahan, sekarang Yuta gak nolak tangannya digandeng sama Taeyong, soalnya dia lagi happy mau dapet gratisan takoyaki.

Liat aja tuh senyumnya, manisnya luar biasa bikin gula darah naik. Taeyong mah senyum doang, mau minta cium ya pasti digampar, mau ajak enaena ya pasti ditendang duluan. Udah gini aja, biarkan hubungan mereka berdua berjalan layaknya arus. Eakk :V

Taeyong ngelirik lagi dan dia bengong seketika. Demi apa dia berani sumpah kalau Yuta emang titisan bidadari. Cantiknya luar biasa tak tertandingi. Sekarang Taeyong ngerti, kenapa orang macem Johnny, Doyoung, Jaehyun terutama Winwin yang rela jadi sangkuriang, pada naksir sama Yuta.

Ibarat benda Yuta ini produk berkwalitas tinggi limited edition. Liat aja tuh tampangnya, idungnya mancung bentuknya lucu, matanya gede bening lagi, jidatnya alus bin kinclong kayak kaca abis dipoles.

Yang paling greget tuh bibirnya cuy, merah merekah kayak buah naga abis dipanen, bentuk bibirnya lucu juga mirip punya Johnny. Cuma bedanya kalau bibir Johnny itu tipis macho kalau bibirnya Yuta tuh agak tebel lumatable. Yuta ini kalau ibaratkan lagunya Andra and the backbone itu yang bunyinya kayak gini nih

Kau begitu sempurna, di mataku kau begitu indah, kau membuat diriku akan selalu memujamu.

ECIEEEEE NYANYI :P

Pokoknya yang kayak gitu lah lagunya, cocok banget kan.

Badan Yuta juga gak tinggi-tinggi amat tapi gak sependek Taeil sama Ten pokoknya enak aja buat dipeluk, jarinya lentik enak digandeng, kulitnya putih kayak susu bearbrand. Ah ngomongin susu Taeyong tiba-tiba jadi napsu.

Astagfirullah Taeyong ngelus dada, gak boleh piktor ih di deket gebetan. Kayaknya abis ini dia harus lebih banyak bergaul sama Doyoung biar pikirannya agak rasional, terus kurangin main sama Johnny biar gak terlalu bokep.

" Taeyong."

" Apa sayang?"

" Kita udah sampe. Katanya kamu mau beliin aku takoyaki, kamu bohong ya kok ngelamun gitu?" Yuta gak sadar abis dipanggil sayang. Dia terlalu bahagia bisa berdiri didepan gerobak Kakak Jepang ganteng yang sekarang ini lagi ngasih kedipan maut ke dia. Tampangnya sih mirip Miura Haruma, tapi Yuta mah bodo amat dia dateng ke sini buat makan takoyaki doang, lagian juga Yuta cintanya cuma sama Uchiha Sasuke dari pilem Naruto. Kedipan gitu doang mah kagak ngaruh.

" Mana ada aku bohong sama kamu Yut. Udah kamu mau pesen berapa? Aku yang bayar."

" Boleh banyak?"

" Iya boleh."

" HIKS AKU SAYANG KAK TAEYONG."

CUP.

MAMPUS.

END

Hallo kakak-kakak dan adek-adek sekalian. Gimana? Memuaskankah? Ada yang kurang kah? Endingnya gantung ya? Entah kenapa aku berasa kalau humornya gak berasa, apa emang ini efek sampling dari 18 kali edit Kali ya? Wkwkwkwkwk :V oh iya until ffku yang lain sepertinya aku gak yakin bisa ngelanjutin. Akhir-akhir ini aku hanya sanggup bikin oneshot aja. Selamat untuk comeback NCT127 dan NCTzen ye kita udah resmi gengs :v

Sekian

Mohon read and reviewnya ya^-^ Dan tolong koreksinya

-salam wakaTaeYu


End file.
